Crime Lord
by RoleDoesStoriesJesus
Summary: Crime Lord is a self given name to an individual that is trying to vlimb up the ranks of the criminal world. With his genious level intelligence he is closer to achieving his goal every day.
1. Chapter 1

Crime lord #1

 **Its dark, cold night in the city that never sleeps. Living up to his name, even tough it was 3 AM, there were still some people walking around, mostly drug junkies, while the music of night clubs echoes trough the empty streets. On the main road there are few cars here and there, but in the narrow allies there is not a living being there. Exept in one. In the beginning of one narrow street, stands a man in a hoodie with his arms in his pockets, whistling a tune and walking from left to right. Another man in a light brown trench coat and brown hat approaches him. The man in the hoodie freezes, stops the whistling and locks his gaze to the approaching man in the coat. The man in the coat keeps his head down. He walks up to the hooded man and reaches out an arm. In his hand he holds a zip bag with white crystal like substance in it. They are both silent for some time. The man in the coat breaks the silence.**

 **"Ok Jesus, it ain like we defusing the bomb, I give you the goods, you give me the money"**

 **"Umm yeah, sure"-** said the hooded man while searching his pockets

 **"Whats your name ?"-** asks the coat man

 **"I, uh, Im Tom. Tom Cassidy"-** says the hooded man

 **"Tom huh ? How are the Irish doing ?"-** asks the man in he coat

 **"Preety bad acctualy, we lots a lot of members and the ones we didnt lose left. Only a few of us acctualy remain in the city."-** says Tom while handing a blunt of cash to the man in the coat and taking a zip bag

 **"That must have left a power vacum. Who is the main player in town now ?"-** asks the man in the coat

 **"Im ashamed to say it, but its Romanians. They have surfaced out of nowhere and are quickly taking over the market."-** says Tom

 **"Huh. Tell you what Tommy"-** says the man while taking off his hat, revealing his medium long gold blonde hair, covering some of his face **"I like you. Here you go"**

 **The man gives Tom his hat. Tom looks at the hat with confusion. It was heavy**

 **"Ah yes, you noticed. Its my grandpas, its both a hat and a helmet. Should stop a bullet."-** says the man with a smile

 **"Huh, well thanks. So, I guess I will see you around ?"-** asks Tom

 **"Yeah, sure"-** says the man in the coat and starts walking away

 **"Wait whats your name"-** Tom asks

 **The man smiled, and spoke**

 **"I am"**

 **He walks away, Tom looks confused but then turns around and walks towards his car. In the car there are two people in the front. His father in the drivers seat and his uncle next to him. He enters to back seat.**

 **"Well you took your sweet ass time"-** says the man in drivers seat **"You got the ice ?"**

 **"Yea pa. Here."-** Tom gives his father a zip bag containing the crystal meth, with 99% purity

 **"The hells that ? "-** his uncle asks

 **"Oh, the man gave me this hat, wich is also a helmet. Nice lad really"-** says Tom while taking hat off his head and holding it in his hands.

 **"What ? Give me that, ya chump."-** says his uncle while ripping it from his hands **"Why the hell is it so heavy ?"**

The father looks at the hat with wide eyes and jumps **"OH SHI-"-** he screamed but is cutten off.

 **The car explodes. A block away from them the man in the coat smiles. He was the one that rigged the explosive he put inside the hat. For him it was a job well done. He succesfully took out another potential competition and earned some money in the process. He just earned 15 000 $ and yet he couldnt care less for it. He is just happy because he is slowly climbing up the in the criminal underworld. He walks and sees a homless man sleeping under the dumpster. He stops. He counts his cash and splits 10 Ks and puts the other 5Ks in his inner pocket.**

 **"Yo, bro"-** he yells, this wakes up the homless guy with a thick brown beard and startles him **"Dont spend it on drugs an alcohol mkey ?"**

 **He throws 10K in front of the homless man. The homeless man grabs the money and looks at it in disbelieve and while he was doing so, the man in the coat walks away. The homless man looks at him**.

 **"Who are you ?"-** the homless man asks

The man in the coat stops and tilts his head **"Oh nobody yet, but soon I will be..."-** he smiles and starts walking slowly **"The Crime Lord"**

 **The next day news reported the car explosion in the middle of Manhattan. Saying they found traces of C4 in the wreckage. Funny, he tought to himself. He is just chilling in central park, spining his balisong and sitting on the bench. Its where he spents most of his time. An average looking guy approaches him.**

 **"Buddy you know those are illegal right ?"-** he says while putting hands to his sides.

 **"Oh I know."-** Crime Lord says and continues spinning the balisong

The other man sighs, looks at the side then looks back at him **"Look bud, im a cop and im on my day off, this could be easy but then agian you could make it hard. Just give me the knife and we could both go our separate ways."**

 **Crime Lord stops and looks at him. He closes the balisong and hands it over. He fakes a smile. And goes away. The cop is confused but continues his walk. After some time he walks under an overpass bridge. Suddenly he is caught in a choke hold. He tries to break free but his neck is quickly snapped. Crime Lord took his balisong back and took his wallet. Then he took the money from the wallet. There was over 500 dollars in cash. Nice" he tought to himself. He cleared from the area. He walked all the way to Times Square. He buys himself a hot dog, with nothing. He eats it and enters a nearby Coffe bar. He sits next to a nervous looking man. They look at each other. He puts an envelope on the table.**

 **"Let me hear it. Whats new on the streets."-** the Crime Lord says

The nervous man takes the envelope and speaks **"Um, well nothing too much. The Romanians expanded their coke market all the way to Philadelphia on south and Boston to the north. Their only competition are Mexican Cartel and Russian mob. But its seems they dont acctualy fight, but they help eachother. The Irish pulled back, tough I hear there are some left and Chinese falled a part."**

 **"Where are the Yakuza ?"-** the Crime Lord

 **"They went silent. No one heard of them for weeks."-** the man says

 **"Oh well. Thank you. See you in hell."-** Crime Lord says

 **Crime Lord exited the caffe shop. The man was confused by his last statment. He reached for the envelope. The Crime Lord promised him good money for information. Thats how he will get by, thats how he will start over agian. He tried opening the envelope normally, but it wouldnt open. It was sealed tight. He had to rip it. There is 500 dollars in there, but are kind of wet. Also as soon as he opened the envelope the smell of garlic came. It was arsen. He died shortly after in his apartment. Perfect example of the Crime Lord not leaving any loose ends. As soon as he exited the coffe bar he started planing the domination. Later that evening, one of the last remaining Irish in the city called up the meeting with his mercenaries. In one small Irish like pub, that is in a basment, about 15 people gather. Roy Cassidy, second uncle of Tom Cassidy, plans to take Irish back to the top. He managed to gather 15 mercenaries, and today is their meeting for the plan of attack. Once he got rid of competition, his other kinsmen would follow him. Its 09:10 PM, and Roy is late. Everyone just akwardly looks at eachother, not knowing what to do. Suddenly the doors open and down the stairs walks the Crime Lord holding a box. Upon seeing him they all point their guns at him. All 15 of them exept one, because that one only had a combat knife. Crime Lord slowly walks to the nearest table and puts the box down. Everyone is quiet. He opens the box and reveals a seveared head of Roy Cassidy.**

 **"So gentlemen, dont be scared, there is still a way for you to get mon.."-** the Crime Lord speaks but is cutten off

 **"Welp, my work is done here."-** says the mercenary with a comabt knife with a russian accent while getting up and walking to the exit.

 **"Pardon me ?"-** the Crime Lord asks with a raised eyebrow.

 **"I was sent by the Gavril Botez, to kill the last Irish in the city. But it seems you did that, so I will be on my way."-** the russian says while stepping on a step

 **"You know, you dont interupt the Lord. And live."-** says Crime Lord

 **As he said this he quickly turns and aims the russian with his silenced 9mm gun. He fires it. But before the bullet could kill the russian, he quickly turns and throws a small dagger like knife with so much force and precision that it jammed the barrel of the silencer and stopped the bullet. The Crime Lord was suprised.**

 **"I respectfully disagree, Lord."-** the russian says

 **The Crime Lord looks at the barrel, then looks at him agian. The russian walked to the door.**

 **"Who are you ?"-** the Crime Lord asks

 **The russian stops and turns his head.**

 **"I have been known by many names. Currently people call me "Nozh"-** he says in a russian voice. The russian word for knife.

 **Nozh walks out. Crime Lord looks at the door with a mixture of interest and causion. He turns and continues.**

 **"As I was saying."-** Crime Lord continues **"You are now in a unique position to write history. I have a plan and you have the muscle. If everything goes as planned in few months we will be the living the life of Riley. Alright, since there is fourteen of you.."-** Crime Lord says while calculating **"So 350 for each of you as an insurence you could say."**

 **He throws money on the table. The mercenaries look at eachother.**

 **"When do we start ?"-** one of them says

 **"Immediatly."-** the Crime Lord says

 **He takes out a marker and gets close to the wall he starts drawing.**

 **"Alright, so this is the current state of the city"-** he draws a large circle **"This is the new player in town, known as the Romanians"-** then he draws two slightly smaller circles within the large circle **"These are the Mexican Cartel and the Russians."-** he then draws 5 smaller circles at random places **"These are other smaller gangs like the Italians, skinheads, remnents of Irish and Chinese and the Arabs."-** he then draws a small dot **"And this is us. So, gentlemen, what is it that you would do ?"**

 **"Join the Romanians and not die ?"-** one man says while other people laughs

 **"Funny. But no. Think of this city as a fortress. Best way to crumble an Empire is from whitin. We, make THEM, kill eachother and then we swoop in."** \- Crime Lord says while motioning with his arms

 **"The fuck we gonna do that, they in some kind of alliance now and shit. We ain have a chance."-** says one man with a hat in an Italian accent

 **"This is not for you to worry about. As I said, I have a plan."-** Crime Lord says **"So what do you say ? Are you in ?"**

 **They were. All of them. He already had them assinged some jobs. They were all the same. Get as much weapons as you can. The Crime Lord himself had some one he needed to talk to. He and one of his henchmen had to go in hells kitchen.**

 **"Alright, 100 meters forward, then turn to your right and there should be a white van with a man next to him. Try to get as much as weapons as you can and say that he will get payed later. And if he doesnt want to."-** he says while handing him his silenced 9mm gun **"Make him."**

 **They parted ways and the Crime Lord entered the building and climbed to third floor. He knocks at the apartment number 8.**

 **"GET AWAY"-** a voice could be heard from inside

 **"Alex, its me. The Lord."-** says the Crime Lord

 **"You still call yourself that ? Come on Francis, dont be a child."-** Alex says

 **"For the last fucking time, my name is not Francis. I am here to make my promise true."-** Crime Lord says

 **He waits for few moments but gets no response.**

 **"Alright im busting in."-** he says as he is preparing to knock the doors down

 **Before he could do that the doors open. Alex with his black messy hair and black rings under his eyes motioned him to get in. The Crime Lord gets in and Alex closes the door. Crime Lord walks to window then turnes to Alex.**

 **"The promise where you and I get rich ? Come on man, that dream is dead."-** Alex says while whipping his nose with his hand

 **"I see that you are back on cocaine. Yes the dream may be dead but we can return it back to life. I mean come on, I know you and this isnt you."-** Crime Lord says

 **As soon as he said that Alex takes a cup and throws it at Crime Lord. Crime Lord dodges and the cup hits the window breaking it.**

 **"YOU DONT FUCKING KNOW ME."-** Alex yells

 **"Hey, hey, hey, caaaaaalm down okay ?"-** Crime Lord says **"Look man, Im wont waste time on you. We could make some real money, and as you know the streets better than anyone we could be usefull to eachother. What do you say ?"**

 **He extends his arm towards Alex. He hesitates for few moments but he eventually shakes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crime Lord and Alex walked down the apartment and exited on the road.**

 **"So what is the plan ?"-** Alex asks

 **"First we need to check out something. It's buissnes."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Where ?"-** Alex asks

 **"That's not relevant. What is relevant is your helpfulness. First of all, where the hell did you get your coke ?"-** Crime Lord asks while walking down the street

 **"From the russians."-** Alex says matter a factly

 **"The russians ?"-** Crime Lord asks while stopping and turning to Alex **"Why not the romanians ?"**

 **"What do you mean romanians ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Aren't they the dominant ones on the market ?"-** Crime Lord asks confused

 **"I, uh, no. You want the coke you go to the russians, you want the meth you ask the Cartel, you want heroine, well you would've buy it from the Chinese, but since they fell a part, it's hard to come by."-** Alex says while picking his ear

 **"Then why the hell is everybody scared of the romanians ?"-** Crime Lord asks while gazing to his right

 **There was a slight pause. They just stood there in silence. Crime Lord suddenly jerked his face towards Alex.**

 **"What to you think ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"I do know that they all work together, like an alliance or something."-** Alex says

 **"Alright, I'll figure it out. Off we go."-** Crime Lord says while turning around and walking forward

 **They walked up to a crossroad, and turned right. He sees a van, one of his henchmen laying on the center of the road holding himself in pain and another man closing the back of the van. He runs towards them. Alex looks confused and follows the Crime Lord. Crime Lord crouches down at the laying henchman and examines him.**

 **"What happened to you ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **The laying man just spits out blood. He turns to the man next to the van. He gets up and walks up to him.**

 **"You are the Supplier yeah ?"-** Crime Lord says while walking up to the manbhz

 **"Yeah, that's m.."-** he was saying but got stopped by a hand on his throat

 **Crime Lord grabbed him by the neck. The Supplier reached for his handgun but Crime Lord grabbed him with his other hand. He released his neck and grabbed his own 9mm silenced gun and shot the Supplier in his shoulder. While the Supplier yells in pain, the Crime Lord takes his gun, throws it to Alex and takes out his balisong. He puts it under the Supplier's neck.**

 **"Now listen, you're going to tell me who did this, then we can talk buisness. So, tell me, who the f.."-** Crime Lord stops and notices that the Supplie is not bleeding **"Uhh, tell me who did this ?"**

 **"I don't know man. Some guy, in a mask."-** the Supplier says with trembly voice

 **"How did he look like ?!"-** Crime Lord screams

 **"H-he was black, he was black."-** the Supplier yells

 **"FUCKING NIGGER !"-** Alex yells, extending the letter N

 **"Shut the fuck up Alex."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Pff, fucking racist."-** the Supplier mumbles

 **"Now let's discuss buisness. Alex you'll call the ambulance."-** Crime Lord says as he lessens the grip on the Supplier

 **"Right."-** Alex says

 **"Do you really expect me to give you this shit for free ?"-** the Supplier asks with a slight chuckle

 **"Yes, yes I do actually."-** Crime Lord says matter a factly

 **Two of them just look at eachother in silence. Crime Lord releases him.**

 **"Show me what you got. And don't even think of any sudden moves. My boy Alex here will feed you led if you do."-** Crime Lord says

 **"I will ?"-** Alex asks

 **Crime Lord sighs and rolls his eyes.**

 **"Come on, I assure you that I will be nothing but a benefit to you. I will pay you back, double."-** Crime Lord says

 **The Supplier looks at him with an expression of sadness and confusion. He nods and opens the van. He enters it.**

 **"Well, I have all sorts of automatics and semis. This not all of it, I have more back at my place. What are you interested in ?"-** the Supplier asks

 **"I wish for my men to be well equiped, each of them a force to reckon with. So here is how I pictured it. One automatic, a secondary weapon, at least three frag grenades and three smoke ones, a combat knife and a body armor per person. What are your suggestions ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Well, you really should be more specific. I, uh, I could get you AKs or M16s for the primary weapon."-** the Supplier says while rubbing his nose **"I don't know what you mean when you say secondary. For the grenades I can get you some M67s and for the smoke I can get you riot control smoke grenades with tear gas. Knifes and body armor are easy enough to get. How much are we talking ?"**

 **"Well, it depends on this one and if he makes it."-** Crime Lord says while looking at bleeding henchman **"But take all that and multiplie it with 15."**

 **"Wow, that's big."-** the Supplier says while rubbing the back of his head

 **"For the secondary weapon I would want something small to wear but effective, in case the primary weapon were to be compromised or out of ammo."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Alright, alright. How does this sound. An AK-47, an UZI, one m &p 9mm pistol, a karambit knife, three frags and smokes and a bulletproof vest."- **the Supplier says

 **Crime Lord narrows his eyes. He looks at the floor thinking.**

 **"I know I will sound nitpicky, but it's too classic. We would be known as just another gang that got hold of russian mobs weapons. I want for us to be uncharacteristic. Something special, unlike all the others. Got anything like that ?"-** Crime Lord says

 **"Well now that you mention it."-** the Supplier says slowly while gazing off

 **"What ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Few months back I had this one guy from east europe that owed me ridicilous ammount of money. Im talking about hundreds of thousands of dolars. I demanded a repay, and so he did. He gave me a shipment of european weapons. From old shit to slightly less older shit. I'm talking world war II weapons."-** the Supplier says

 **"So what, didn't you sell it ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Pff nah dude, nobody would want to buy that shit, it's old as fuck."-** the Supplier says

 **"You ain't TRYING HARD ENOUGH !"-** Alex yells like a madman

 **"The fuck is wrong with him ?"-** the Supplier asks Crime Lord

 **"Eh, don't mind him. Back to your older equipment, where are you getting at ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Well when I say old, I don't imply that they aren't functional. Quite the opposite, they are in very good shape and well preserved."-** the Supplier says

 **"And they aren't as common as other weapons ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"No, they are quite rare on the market. I can get you Sturmgewehr 44, or StG 44 as the primary weapon. They were used by the Nazi Germany. I've personally never seen them on the market before. An ERO submachine gun, used in the 1990s on the balkans, and I've got pacakge of K100s, a slovakian 9mm handgun. I have 20 each. What do you say ?"-** the Supplier asks

 **"How much would it all cost ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Let's see, seven, four hundred, let's say eight."-** the supplier mumbles **"Three hundred per piece and the body armor."**

 **"So ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"That's ten and a half thousand. Per a man"-** the Supplier says suprised

 **"So, 160K in total, great."-** Crime Lord says while lookin to his side **"What about ammo."**

 **"One round is already included, idiot gave me them fully loaded."-** the Supplier says

 **"How much would it cost a monthly supplies delievered ?"-** Crime Lord says

 **"Bro..."-** the Supplier says while extending his arms

 **"How, much ?"-** Crime Lord says while hightening his voice

 **"Uhhh, at least two clips for the StGs per person, so around 1000 bullets at least, that's two.."-** he starts mumbling again as he calculates **"Roughly like, one and a half thousand, two thousand a month."**

 **"What is that armor you have?"-** Alex asks

 **"Oh, this is my own desing. It's both bulletproof and knifeproof at the same time. I sell them for one K per piece."-** the Supplier says

 **"Make 15 of them. Also make knifes balisongs."-** Crime Lord says while turning around

 **"That's 3000 for knifes and 15 K for armors, bruh I can't give you this for free, im sorry I just can't."-** the Supplier says with a partially sad voice

 **Crime Lord turns to him and looks at him with a confused look. He reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a necklace made out of small chain and a big golden coin. He looks at it then throws it to the Supplier. He catches it and looks at it.**

 **"It's from the 1800s, pure gold, from Austro-Hungarian general. It's probably worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. I hope it can be a good pre payment. You will return it to me tough, it's just an insurance. Deliver the weapons to this adress."-** the Crime Lord says while walking to the Supplier and giving him a piece of paper

 **"Alright, here is my number, if anything changes call me."-** the Supplier says while giving a card to Crime Lord

 **"Tell ambulance that my boy here got hit by a car. Call them Alex."-** Crime Lord says

 **After ambulance was called Alex and Crime Lord walk down the street.**

 **"Wait, where will the weapons come ? What adress did you gave them ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Your's, your apartment."-** Crime Lord says

 **"What the fuck Richard ?"-** Alex says while stopping and extending his arms

 **"Alex pls."-** Crime Lord says

 **"No seriously, you can't do that without my consent."-** Alex says while crossing his arms

 **Crime Lord stops and takes out his balisong. He spins it and opens it, slightly tilting his head backwards towards Alex. He stops as well, scared.**

 **"Alright man, don't need to get all violent."-** Alex says

 **"Good. Now let's put you to use. If most of the gangs in New York work together, I need you to remember rouge ones. If there are any I mean. I will need all allies I can get."-** Crime Lord says

 **"On Manhattan ? Nah bruh, they are all under the same banner here. They have all united to defeat the Irish and have been working together ever since."-** Alex says

 **"Are you sure there are none ? In whole of New York ?"-** Crime Lord asks worriedly

 **"Well, I've heard of this small biker gang up in Bronx. They are all Robin Hood like guys. They steal from other gangs and ice corrupt and racist cops. Or at least they did. They are but a shadow of them formerselfs. In the 90s they were the law, but now there is only dozen of them left."-** Alex says

 **"What is their name ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Something like."-** Alex looks blankly **"Storm Bringers or something."**

 **"Bronx you say ? Alright, I'll go talk to them. You go to this adress, it's an Irish pub. Im in a good relationship with the owner, you may sleep in it. Some of my henchmen will be there, tell them that my priority is to find the fucker that has beaten the shit out of that guy."-** Crime Lord says while giving Alex a piece of paper

 **In Brox, a chopper rides up to an abandoned factory. Two guys in leather jackets open a wire doors to let the chopper in. Crime Lord looks at them with a curious look. He walks up to the doors. Two men at the doors pull out their guns and aim at the Crime Lord. He pulls his hands up.**

 **"I wish to speak to your leader."-** he says

 **He was escorted inside the factory. They brought him to a area of the factory, where there was a fire and around that fire people layed and sat. There was one couch next to the fire and on that couch a man sat. This man was african american and had medium long hair with dreadlocks. Around his neck there is a large steel chain and he is wearing sunglasses. On each of his shoulders there is one woman sleeping. He shakes and they wake up. He motions them to leave.**

 **"Leave us."-** the man said with a medium pitch voice

 **The men left and there were now only the man and Crime Lord facing eachother.**

 **"Now you tell me why is a basic white, dumb dumb, blonde, doctor Who wannabe, ariyan looking faggit knocking at my door in 03:00 AM."-** he says quickly

 **"I propose an alliance."-** Crime Lord announces

 **"This biiitch."-** the man says

 **"What ?"-** Crime Lord says confused

 **"Ya'll Romanians gotta step the fuck down, we ain' gonna join ya'll."-** the man says

 **"What ? I'm not a romanian."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Then who are you ?"-** he asks

 **"You first."-** Crime Lord says

 **"This nigga."-** the man says chuckling

 **"Im serious. Talk."-** Crime Lord says

 **"NIGGUH. Look at ma neck. The fuck do you see ?"-** the man says loudly

 **"Umm, chai.."-** Crime Lord starts but is cutten off

 **"HELL YEA MA NIGGA. CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINZ."-** he yells

 **"Soo, you are Chainz ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Hell to-the-mother-fuckken yea."-** Chainz says

 **"Huh, I like you. Well then Chainz, I have a proposal."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Speak."-** Chainz says

 **"You don't seem to like local gangs and I am plotting a war against them. We can help eachother out."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Chainz is listening."-** Chainz says

 **"I just need your word that you will come to my aid if it is needed."-** Crime Lord

 **"I gotcha ma nigga."-** Chainz says

 **"Still, got to ask, why are you disliked by other gangs ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Let's just say that I've participated in a theft of an illegal narcotic, from a specific east european organized crime syndicate."-** Chainz says in a slang accent

 **"The Russians ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Yeah. I weren't indentified, but they saw my skin, so me and my gang of mostly, african american men were put under suspision."-** Chainz says

 **"When was this ?"-** Crime Lord says

 **"Shit, 'twas 'bout a week ago."-** Chainz says

 **"Interesting."-** Crime Lord says with a pause

 **There was a moment of silence.**

 **"Nigga you disturb my inner peace, I would ask you to leave."-** Chainz says

 **"Right. I'll keep in touch."-** Crime Lord says while turning around and leaving

 **"Wait, wait. The fuck are you ?"-** Chainz says

 **Crime Lord stops. He stands there for a moment.**

 **"If everything goes well, I'll be the Lord."-** he says

 **"Lord of what ?"-** Chainz says

 **"If all goes well, Lord of all crime in this city."-** Crime Lord says and turns to Chainz **"And Lord remembers those who help him."**

 **Crime Lord leaves.**

 **"The fuck ?"-** Chainz says to no one in particular.

 **Crime Lord walks trough the streets of Bronx. Suddenly his phone rings.**

 **"Alex ? What do the boy have for me."-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Few things. We've made the connection between Romanians and other gangs. We've beaten local drug dealer into talking. He said that he get's his product from a guy that calls himself the "Domnitor". He also said that his acctual name is** **Gavril Botez."-** Alex says

 **"That name again."-** Crime Lord mumbles

 **"Also after speaking with some russian friends, I've discovered their drug route for Queens. Every monday night it passes from Manhattan to Queens trough Queensboro bridge."-** Alex says

 **"Good, anything else ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"We've found the nigger."-** Alex says

 **"Alex, we've talked about your racism, you need to chill."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Yeah, whatever, he hangs around the place where the Supplier sells his shit, in an underground fight club to be exact."-** Alex says

 **"You still have that connection in the mob ?"- Crime Lord asks**

 **"Yeah, why ?"- Alex asks back**

 **"Tell them that the black guy who stole their drugs is the same guy that had beaten our man and point them to him."-** Crime Lord says

 **"What ? Why ?"-** Alex asks confused

 **"Just do what I said."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Alright."-** Alex says


	3. Chapter 3

**Crime Lord scuffeled around upper New York for about half an hour, before breaking into a car. He found a perfect car, one that is easily broken into and one that will not sound the alarm when broken into. It is the skill the streets taught him. But, instead of stealing the actual car, the only thing he did was sleep in it. Even he needs some sleep. His body already accumilated the his sleeping clock and in three hours he was awake on his own. He then left the car untouched. He was at the pub at around 9 AM. At one table sat an italian guy and a tall black haired man with a light beard and moustache. They both have a sports bag next to them. Crime Lord approaches them.**

 **"So, what do you have for me ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"A few guns. I had some guys that owed me. Not much, but it's a nice ammount."-** tall guy asks

 **"Yeah, me too."-** italian guy says

 **Both of them empty their bags on the table. Twelve 9mm handguns and some ammo fell out of them. Crime Lord nods.**

 **"What are your names ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Tony."-** italian guy says

 **"Evan. Call me Big-E."-** tall bearded man says

 **"Good. You two are now my high ranking liutenants. Not counting you two there's twelve people left that are currently working for me. Split them up in two groups of six. Each of you will lead one group. My word goes trough Alex, Alex gives the order to you, you follow it."-** Crime Lord says

 **Crime Lord pulls a chair closer to him and sits.**

 **"Now pay attention, this is history in the writing right now. Now, my word is priority, what you do with the gang in your free time doesn't bother me. Drug dealing, guns, alcohol, stealing whatever. I'm not saying that you're not allowed to do that, go right on. In fact, that's an order, make buisness, make money. But, out of your monthly income 75 % goes to me."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Make it 60."-** Tony says

 **"Ah, ha ha."-** Crime Lord laughs while smacking the table " **Right on, buissnismen. Alright, let it be 60, just because I like you."-** Crime Lord says while getting up **"The two of you hang out around this pub, because this is where you'll recieve orders"**

 **"Oh yeah, that Alex guy send a message."-** Big-E says

 **"And what would that be ?"-** Crime Lord says

 **"Something about the chinese heroine surfacing on the market again."- Tony says**

 **"Oh. Oh. That is certanly interesting."-** Crime Lord says while walking away

 **"Where you goin' boss ?"-** Tony asks

 **"Just some buisness, nothing to worry about."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Bye."-** Big-E says

 **"Goodbye."-** Crime Lord says

 **Big-E turns to Tony.**

 **"Nice lad."-** Big-E says

 **Crime Lord walks out on the street, doing Crime Lordy stuff for the rest of the day. Minus the killing and stuff like that. Later that day, evening to be exact, Crime Lord exits McDonalds. After 3 cheesburgers and no hunger replenishment, he leaves and buys himself a hot dog. Dispite his slender shape, his metabolism burns trough junk food very easy. That night he would have an encounter with Jacob Light, the man who was responsible for incapacitating one of Crime Lord's associates. After the encounter he called Alex.**

 **"Yo, man."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Yeah ?"-** Alex says on the other line

 **"There are two guys in the pub, they'll be in charge of our gang goons. Help them distribute weapons and if they encounter a large african american rampaging trough them for no apperant reason, just tell them to tell him that they know me."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Well that's specific."-** Alex says

 **"Just do it."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Alright. Where the hell are you ? What are you doing ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Making space."-** Crime Lord says

 **"What ?"- Alex asks confused**

 **"I've heard about the chinese trying to make a comeback. There is no space for a new gang in New York. That's why Irish and Chinese fell apart in the first place. We need a strong enough power vacuum for us to fit in."-** Crime Lord says

 **"How strong ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Finishing the Triad off strong."-** Crime Lord says while pulling out his silenced 9mm

 **"Richards..."-** Alex says

 **"And the Arabs."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Hold up, where the hell are you ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Chinatown."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Alright, I'll send few people to help you."-** Alex says

 **"No."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Don't play hero, you idiot."-** Alex says

 **"I said, no. Our gang is fresh. We can't have causalites yet. I can handle this. I'll call you once the deed is done."-** Crime Lord says

 **Crime Lord hangs up. He stands at the begining of a narrow street. There's a steel door with two well dressed chinese men guarding it. Crime Lord puts his gun back into his pocket. The two men haven't noticed him yet. He crouches down and pulls out his balisong, then cuts into his hand, then inside of his mouth. He then grabs his stomach, as if he was in pain. He stubmles down the street and into the view of the two chinese men. The two men look at him with a neutral look.**

 **"Ugh, h-he."-** Crime Lord says then collapses in front of the two men

 **They look confused for a moment, then approach the Crime Lord laying on the floor. Crime Lord pretended to have severe pain in the stomach area.**

 **"Are you alright ?"-** one of them asks

 **"H-He. He sends a message."-** Crime Lord stutters

 **"What ?"-** one of them asks

 **"H-h-he said, t-t-that he's next."-** Crime Lord continues with a shaky voice

" **Who ?"-** another one asks

 **"T-Takoda Sun."-** Crime Lord stutters

 **Crime Lord spits out blood. The two men look at eachother when they hear the name, then back at Crime Lord.**

 **"How the hell do you know that name ?"-** one of them asks angerly

 **"I-I don't. He told me."-** Crime Lord says scared

 **"Who told you ?"-** another one asks

 **"Him."-** Crime Lord says while pointing towards the mainstreet

 **One of the men starts walking down the street while another lifts Crime Lord up on his feet and starts dragging him towards the door.**

 **"You're coming here, we'll ask you some questions then you can go."-** he says

 **"Alright, alright."-** Crime Lord says

 **Suddenly Crime Lord pulls out his balisong and stabs the man that is dragging him into neck and up towards his head, kiling him as silently as he could. Crime Lord grabbed his body and helped it fall to the ground with no noise. The other chinese man was still walking down the street, not knowing that his partner just died. Crime Lord pulls out his gun and shoots the other man in the back, twice. The door were unlocked and he could walk right in. The building where opium poppy has been processed into heroine, for who knows how long, is empty. To the left from the door, there is a long hall with two long tables across it, two meters from eachother. This is where the heroine is packed. Straight in front of the door are another doors that lead upstairs. Crime Lord walks up and towards the cozy looking office. Inside of it is a man sitting in a chair and drinking scotch. He notices Crime Lord and jumps. Crime Lord points his gun at him. The man raises his hands up.**

 **"Really ? Only three people guarding your last manufacturing place ? No wonder you're falling a part."-** Crime Lord says

 **The man remains silent.**

 **"Call your boss."-** he says pointing to the phone on a desk

 **The man reaches for the phone and starts dialing. Shortly after dialing, he starts speaking with someone in chinese. After few sentances, the man is shot in the nape by Crime Lord. His body falls down as Crime Lord picks up the phone.**

 **"Yellow ?"-** Crime Lord says in a comicaly deep voice

 **A barrage of chinese words met his ear. The person on the other line was clearly angry**.

 **"Yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you to repeat that in english, I don't speak rice."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Who the hell is this ?"-** a man with a chinese accent says

 **"Ahh, mister Sun. I'm good, you ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"You'll pay for this."-** Takoda Sun says

 **"Sure I will, bullets ain't cheap."-** Crime Lord says

 **Takoda hangs up. Crime Lord walks down to the hall and looks around. He sees dozen of propane tanks, laying in the corner and around the hall. He smiles. After about 15 minutes, two black suburbans park in the narrow street. Out of them, 14 well armed men exited them, all centered around one man with short black hair. It was Takoda Sun, one of the leaders of the New York branch of Triad. They had to stop some distance away from door, due to the two dead bodies laying on the floor. The group walks towards the door, armed with automatic weapons. They open the door, only to be greeted with dark from within the building. The lights were off. Five men walk in, Takoda Sun follows suit and others trail behind him. The first five men scattered around, searching for a light switch. Takoda smells the air and recognizes the familiar stench of propane. But, his realization came too late. One of his henchmen turns the lights on, wich provides a spark to the explosive mixture of propane and air. The explosion immediatly killed ten of them, includning Takoda. The other four were heavily injured. Crime Lord walks into the narrow street, with his balisong in hand. No need to spend bullets. Four survivors were thrown back by the explosion that engulfed the whole building in fire. Crime Lord approaches them and kills each and every one of them by slicing their throaths. The last one had body armor and looked a part from others. Crime Lord squats next to him.**

 **"This can be hard and this can be easy. Just tell me where the rest of the Triad is."-** Crime Lord says

 **The man spits blood into Crime Lord's face. A small smile forms on Crime Lord's face.**

 **"Thank you, for making it easy."-** Crime Lord says

 **He then slits the man's troath. After looting him, he finds three grenades under his shirt. He takes all of them and walks towards the mainstreet. While passing by the suburbans, he removes a safety pin out of two of them. He opens the car door, throws one grenade in each car, slamming the door after he does so. He walks off, pleased. He calls Alex.**

 **"Yo."-** Crime Lord says

 **"You alive ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Yep, and my mission succeded."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Wooh."-** Alex sighs in relief **"Imagine if you died, that'd be so anticlimatic."**

 **"Yeah. But don't worry, Triad just lost their main heroine production site, and the guy leading the drug operation."-** Crime Lord says

 **"The Sun guy ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Yeah."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Well god damn. That oughtta have some effect."-** Alex says

 **"Yeah, but it made me think. If the Triad fell apart, how the hell did they return ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Good question."-** Alex says

 **"Tell me, how does the drug market look like ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Aw, come on man, what do you think of me ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Just tell me."-** Crime Lord excalims

 **"Fine. Um, I don't know what to tell you."-** Alex says

 **"What do you mean ? Is the market dry ?"-** Crime Lord says

 **"No, the opposite. It's blooming. Especially on Manhattan."-** Alex says

 **"Hold up, what ?"-** Crime Lord asks suprised

 **"Yeah. Everything. From pot to meth, you have but to ask and you'll get it."-** Alex says

 **"But, but how ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"I don't know. Good distribution I guess."-** Alex says

 **"Alright, there's something going on here. I'll have to figure it out. Now excuse me, I have to go."-** Crime Lord says

 **"Woah, woah, wait."-** Alex says

 **"What ?"-** Crime Lord asks

 **"Some people have started asking questions. Like, who the fuck are you. What should I tell them ?"-** Alex says

 **"You know, I'm the Crime Lo.."-** Crime Lord says but is cutten off

 **"Yeah, about that. Look, I don't want to go against your incredibly large bravado, but calling yourself a "Lord" is not really as intimidating as it sounds. Also it doesn't make any sense, since at the moment we're literally the weakest gang in Manhattan. Maybe even New York."-** Alex says

 **There was a small pause.**

 **"Alright, then you'll call me Crime Lord no more. You'll call me Dux."-** Dux says


	4. Chapter 4

**The chinese are "almost" back. That's the word on the streets. Their main heorine manufacturing building is destroyed, as well as one of their leaders. Lucky for them, Dux did not destroy their stash, so heroine is back on the streets. But Dux wasn't about to stop at that. The Triad has been hit a hard blow, but it wasn't finished. Dux walks into the bar and sees Alex, Big-E and Tony, along with some other henchmen Dux doesn't know the name of. He sits down next to Big-E and Tony. He looks at them with confusion.**

 **"Did you guys even move from here ?"- Dux asks**

 **"Well we would, but you made it so easy for us that all we have to do is sit here and make a few phone calls."- Tony says**

 **"Sorry if that bothers you, we'll move if you want to."- Big-E says**

 **"Meh, just saying. It's just that we should be on the move. I promise that we'll be on the top, but that will not be easy. I'm hoping that you're all experienced in combat. Killing to be exact."- Dux says**

 **"Oh, for sure we are. I mean I was with the mafia back in Italy. They would call me to do small jobs, but also when the turf had to be defended. So you don't gotta worry about me."-Tony says**

 **"What about you ?"- Dux asks Big-E**

 **"Oh, I have expirience as well. I was in Iraq then at Donbass as a mercenary. I can handle myself."- Big-E says**

 **"What abogut the others ?"- Dux asks**

 **"They're same as us. That Irish guy reached out to only experienced mercenaries it seems."- Tony says**

 **Good. Now tell me, have you been up to anything ?"- Dux asks**

 **"Ehh, yeah. One of my men told me he has a warehouse up town."- Tony says**

 **"How big is it ?"- Dux asks**

 **Alex laughs.**

 **"Dunno, haven't seen it. Here's the adress."- Tony says**

 **"What about you ?"- Dux asks Big-E**

 **"Nothing as important. But, our men are all armed with extra weapons. Each one of them holds at least two guns on them. I was concered about where we'll store the guns, but since we have a warehouse, that problem is solved."- Big-E says**

 **"Good, then we can attend to other matters."- Dux says**

 **"Like what ?"- Tony asks**

 **"Yeah, like what ?"- Alex asks**

 **"Killing the Triad off."- Dux says**

 **"Woah, woah. Isn't that a little bit out of our leauge ?"- Big-E asks**

 **"The canadian hippie speaks the truth. Even tough they've fallen apart there is still at least around 100 members. Plus I've heard they're reforming."- Tony says**

 **"Yeah, well you can substract 17 from that number, since I've disposed of them."- Dux says**

 **Tony and Big-E both say "what" in a suprised tone.**

 **"Yeah. Expect a drop in heroine on the market in the next few weeks."- Dux says**

 **"Holy shit boss."- Tony says**

 **"You haven't told them ?"- Dux says while turning to Alex**

 **"Right. Way to go man."- Big-E says**

 **"Yeah, well we shouldn't be celebrating just yet. There's still the rest of the Triad to be dealt with. Along with russians, arabs, neo-nazis and italians. Speaking of which, is there even left in New York ?"- Dux asks Tony**

" **There are some, yeah. But I wouldn't go after them."- Tony says**

 **"Why not ?"- Dux asks**

 **"Because, even tough there is not a lot of the mob lelft here, rest of the USA is is full of it. You don't want them flocking New York again."- Tony says**

 **"You sure this isn't about you being an italian ?"- Dux asks**  
 **"Nah. If I loved them so much, why would I leave ?"- Tony asks**

 **"Heh."- Big-E says**

 **"Should we worry about them ?"- Dux asks**

 **"Well no. But they could be a threat if they decide to retake the city like the irish did."- Tony say**

 **"Oh yeah, speaking of which, they're back."- Dux says**

 **Big-E, Tony and Alex all start at the same time.**

 **"Hold up what ?"- Alex says**

 **"Dah shit."- Tony says**

 **"Crap."- Big-E says**

 **Dux stands up.**

 **"Yep. We're still relatively small, so we're in a special position of staying under the radar. The irish is called Matthew Cassidy. "- Dux says**

 **"I ugh, Dux, man ? Can we still quit ?"- Big-E asks**

 **"Why would you quit ?"- Dux asks confused**

 **"Well, since he's also a Cassidy, and you've killed a Cassidy, and we were supposed to be hired by the said killed Cassidy, and since they're probably related, the new Cassidy might have the list of names of the mercenaries that the old Cassidy had. Can you see my worries ?"- Big-E says nervously**

 **"Calm down. Even if you were to leave, he still has your name, right ? Best stay here, strenght in numbers, eh ?"- Dux asks**

 **Big-E looks at him with a sad look.**

 **"Alright."- Big-E says**

 **"Good. Now where were we ?"- Dux asks**

 **"The Triad ?"- Alex asks**

 **"Ah yes. I just came here to tell you that I'll handle them by myself."- Dux says**

 **"Woah. I don't think that's a good idea."- Tony says**

 **"I agree."- Big-E says**

 **"Are you confident that you can ?"- Alex asks**

 **"Of course. And I will. This is the best course of action for now. It's doable, yet it doesn't attract any unwanted attention towards us, since I do all the work."- Dux says**

 **"So what's your next move ?"- Alex asks**

 **"The Triad is powerful, the power comes from money, and as you all now, key to succesful funding and avoiding the police lies in money laundering. If I want to take out the Triad, I'll have to weaken them first. Destroying their heroine production site was only one step. They still have probably millions in stash."- Dux says**

 **"So what, you'll rob them ?"- Alex asks**

 **"Well I guess you could put it that way. I've been provided with few locations of their supposed money laundering bussnises. With some luck, they're keeping the stash there."- Dux says**

 **"You were provided this by whom exactly ?"- Tony asks**

 **"Let's just say that I'm a good interigator."- Dux says**

 **"So what's next ?"- Big-E asks**

 **"Now, you have to excuse me. Me and my boy Alex need to talk over the matter of supplying you with some real guns."- Dux says**  
 **"What do you mean ? We'll get new guns ?"- Tony asks**

 **"Yes. I don't want you going around with any old guns you find beneath the couch."- Dux says**

 **"Then why the hell did we spend all this time collecting weapons for ?"- Tony asks**

 **"This is a risky and expensive game. We need to be sure that we have some backup supplies at any time."- Dux says**

 **"Good point."- Big-E says**

 **Alex and Dux walk over to another end of the pub and sit down on.**

 **"Any news from the Supplier ?"- Dux asks**

 **"Bad news."- Alex says**

 **"What ?"- Dux says with an expression blanker than humanly possible**

 **"Uhh..."- Alex yawns**

 **"What's a bad news ? I don't do bad news Alex. I don't do that."- Dux says**

 **"The Supplier said that the weapons are not coming, not yet at least."- Alex says**

 **"What ? Why ?"- Dux asks**

 **"He was vague, but it's somthing along the line about his shipments guy being caught."- Alex says**

 **"Caught ? What about the weapons ?"- Dux asks**

 **"He didn't say. All he said is that it's delayed and the only thing he can get us is regular vests. He also said that he'll have to lay low and will no longer be able to provide us anything, for the time being."- Alex says**

 **"How gosh."- Dux says**

 **"Now I know what you're thinking."- Alex says but is cutten off by Dux**

 **"I'll kill him."- he says**

 **"Barry no. It isn't his fault. Besides he can still provide us later on, after his whole situation is resolved."- Alex says seemingly protective of the Supplier**

 **"Well then shit. I'll have to rewrite my whole plan now. Or at least parts of it."- Dux says**

 **"Feel free to tell me that plan any time you please."- Alex says**

 **"Nah, all in it's right time. For now just focuse on getting as much weapons and ammo as you can."- Dux says**

 **"Sure thing."- Alex says**

 **"How are you handling your addiction ?"- Dux asks**

 **"Now that you mention it, pretty good. Seems I wasn't as hooked as I thought I was. Now that you mention it I got the urge. Never doing that again for sure."- Alex says while rubbing his eyes**

 **"Oh yeah, there is this other thing as well."- Alex says**

 **"Yeah ? What would that be ?"-Dux asks**

 **"I was approached by Muhaajir el-Shaikh, one of the head figures of the Arabs."- Alex says**

 **"Who'd say that muslims will one day organise their own crime syndicate. I believe your "islamophobia" kicked in pretty fast."- Dux says**

 **"Rightfuly so I'd say. Thing with arabs is that they're keeping the tabs with everyone that ever was with them. One of our guys was with them. No worries, his time with them was short and he left years ago, when they demanded him to convert."- Alex says**

 **"Ok, how does that matter to me ?"- Dux asks**

 **"Are you listening ? They keep tabs, they know he's with us, they know we exist."- Alex explains**

 **"Is that a problem ? Are they a treath ? Will they keep their mouth shut about us ? What do they want ? What can we do about it ? What are their numbers ? What do they do ?"- Dux launches a barrage of questions at Alex**

 **"I uh, um. I."- Alex stutters as he's suprised by the amount of unanswered questions he recieved**

 **"Christ Alex, you're my second in command. More than that, you're my equal. Remember what we said ? We're going to succed. WE. You and I will make a change. We're a duo. Pacta conventa and shit, a personal union. Two equals."- Dux rambles while getting up**

 **"What the hell are you talking about ?"- Alex asks**

 **"I, am going. I got ricemen to kill.- Dux says while leaving**

 **"Wait, what am I supposed to..."- Alex starts but is cutten off**

 **"Handle it !"- Dux yells then shuts the door close**

 **"I'd handle your mum if you had one, piece of shit."- Alex mumbles into his chin**

 **Dux walks out, painting a plan inside of his mind. His first target was a laundry in lower Manhattan. The irony of using a laundry to launder money, eh ? He presumed that the money was in the back of the laundry. He had no knowledge of their security, nor did he know how much money was held there. Only thing he knew about is the location, wich was provided by a tortured and beaten Triad member the night prior. He'd wing it he thought. Later he arrives to the laundry. It was some time past noon, so only thing he'd do is scout the area. Laundry had a single security camera outside of the entrance. Dux walks next to the laundry as he gazes inside. Inside he sees two rows of washing machines against the walls and two rows of drying machines in between them. At the cash register stood a relatively short and old man, clearly chinese. Sure enough, next to him stood an ominous looking man in black leather. He clearly had a gun and was there for a reason. Something else caught Dux's attention. One of the washing machines near the the cashier had a label on it that said "Out of commision". "Bingo" he thought to himself. There was no additional security exept for that camera at the entrance. Pretty sloppy, he thought. For a second he thought about this being too easy, even considered it to be a trap. But, he had to take the risk. Being efficient was his priority. No witnesses. Everything would have to be smooth and quick. So he shot the camera with his handgun then proceeded to steal a truck and ram it right into the laundry. Truck knocked down the owner and the thug at the cash register. Luckily, nobody else was in the laundry at the time. Dux jumps out and with some effort opens the broken washing machine. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. Thug gets up and searches for a guns, but he doesn't find one. He instead takes a shard of glass to improvise. Dux hears this and truns around. The thug tries to stab Dux from above, but Dux blocks and uppercuts the man. Thug drops his shard and stumbles back. Dux takes this opporunity, takes out his kinfe and stabs the man right into his stomach. Dux then gazes back at the washing machine, then back at the man, then at the machine yet again. The police will surely be coming soon. Back at the pub, Big-E and Tony were up and talking with the bartender. They looked disturbed. Dux walks up and throws two improvised bags, one made out of a leather jacket and the other out of jeans and a belt, at one of the tables. Dux gives the duo a weird look.**

 **"Is there something wrong ?"- Dux asks**

 **"Um, yeah. There is actually."- Big-E says**

 **"There's someone looking for you boss."- Tony says**

 **Dux takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes.**

 **"Who."- he asks**

 **"Some black dude."- Tony says**

 **"Yeah, this big and muscular guy."- Big-E says as he gestures how big he is**

 **Tony gives him a weird look.**

 **"A big, black, guy."- Dux says eyes still closed**

 **Tony and Big-E look at him still. Dux suddenly opens his eys, opens the bag, takes something out of it, puts in in his pocket then leaves.**

 **"Take care of it."- Dux yells as points to the bag and slams the door behind him**

 **Tony and Big-E look at each other strangely. They walk up to the bags and gaze upon 2 million dollars in cash.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good, bad. Right, wrong. Light, dark. There is a clear difference, right ? Maybe, but with enough distractions the line between the two disappears and all that's left is a grey blurr. The distraction might be alcohol, might be drugs, might be desire for something. My name is Alexander Utkinov. Or at least that was the name given to me. I don't know where I'm from actually. Fluidity in my english speech was present since I knew for myself, but so was in russian, ukranian and polish. I learned them in my time in traveling with a bunch of freaks. That's the best way to describe the group of performers, rapists, murderers, circus clowns, possibly mentally challenged, arrogant, testosterone filled, ape looking gypsies. Nice childhood, I know. I cleaned their equipment and their clothes, while they provide me food and a place to sleep, at least when they remembered to. They probably kidnapped me at a young age from my family, whom they probably killed and probably sold their organs. Many probablys I know, but all I can do is guess. We would travel around east Europe, arranging carnevals while the more criminal members of our group would sell drugs or loot houses. Beatings and touching places that shouldn't be touched were present all the time as long as I can remember. Keeping this in mind, you'd say that I didn't really have a straight moral compas . All of this sounds like I should be a mindless animal with no empathy, but that's not the case. Not everything was that grim, at least not for me. A woman stayed in my memory, a woman that learned me to see light parts of the grey blurr. If I had to guess she was no more than 10 years old when I first met her. She would teach me english by reading various books scattered around our temporary camps. God knows where they stole her from, all I know is that she already knew how to read, so it was enough for her to educate my five year old self. Her name was Anja. After five years of her teaching me english it became a part of me. Other languages I learned to understand while traveling the east Europe. Once I was around the age of ten, I started noticing something strange. Every year or so, Anja's belly would grow big. She would moan in pain and wouldn't want to talk about it. It was also the time she stopped reading books with me, so I had to educate myself. I would read stolen history and biology school books. Witch each book, my knowledge would grow. I don't want to sound arrogant, but I would call myself intelligent. I taught myself german and spanish by the age of 15, so It didn't take me long to realise what was happening. Anja was getting pregnant every year. It was deliberatly done by the leaders of our group. At the time I didn't know why, but now I've concluded that they were either using Anja as a machine they'd use to sell her babies, or they'd rape her every once in a while and an accident would happen. In any way, it was sick. She and I were always kept in cages of a sort. We were either locked up in a house, or were under supervision. My young 18 year old mind started to piece together an escape plan. In the meantime I grew ever so closer to Anja. She was the only positive thing in my life and I was also the only positive thing in her life. Anja was beautiful. She had hazel brown eyes, long brown hair and a pretty face. We grew to love eachother, and would often fall asleep while embraced. The rapes didn't stop however. At that point she was pregnant for at least three times and she had just lost her belly again. I knew I had to do something about it so I planned something. Anja finally opened about her rapists. It was the same man everytime, one of the drug dealers called Ivan. A big and hairy dude I tryed to avoid in the past. I decided to take matters into my own hands, but I didn't even considered killing him. One would think that the life of constant beating and mistreatment would make you a cold blooded killer, but that wasn't the case. I've never killed anybody, and I wasn't about to start with Ivan. Instead I measured his height while he was sleeping and set up a trap in his room. The trap I made was desinged to be triggered when his doors would open. As soon as he would do so, a sharp metal shard would fire from the opposite side of the room. I would need luck more than anything for it to work, but I aimed the shard to the area around his penis. It would hopefully cut into it and his testicles, rendering him unable to rape my beloved Anja ever again. I guess luck does exist, because my plan that relied on it worked. While locked with Anja in an old storage house, I heard a scream that would confirm that the trap fired off. A small smile formed on my face. Even if it didn't hit the target I still caused the bastard some pain. Luckily it worked, perfectly. The rapes stopped, so me and Anja had some time to regain our composure and work our way out of this hell. But, that would all change once our group arrived in Berlin. If you think my backstory is horrible, then you're in for a shock, because the person I met in Berlin is by far a person with the most fucked up life ever. A cold blooded killer, a creature with no emapthy, souless, determent and unstoppable force of darkness manifested into a human being. My life did not make me a killer, he did. It was in Berlin I met the man I would later grow to know as, the Crime Lord.**

 **-** Alex's journal entry #1

 **Alex walks to a building east of the central park. There iss a man waiting for him in front of an apartment complex. He is wearing a head scarf and looks like you would imagine an arab to look like. The man raises his hands as if he was delighted to see Alex.**

 **"Welcome, welcome my friend."-** the man says with arabic accent

 **"Good evening. Mister Shaikh I presume ?"-** Alex asks  
 **"Indeed I am."-** Shaikh says

 **"I recieved your offer."-** Alex says

 **"Great ! So what say you ?"-** Shaikh asks

 **"Understand my position. If we're going to workd together I need to know what you guys are about."-** Alex says

 **"Of course. Keeping it professional, I like it. Come, please."-** Shaikh says while opening the door

 **Alex walks in. He is met by a man holding a plastic square box. Alex gives him a confused look.**

 **"Oh, sorry for the inconvinece, but we have to make sure nothing bad happens. If you could just put any weapons you might have in the box we would be most greatful."-** Shaikh says

 **Alex gives him a glance, then starts digging into his pockets. He puts two handnguns, three knives, tazer, a peppers spray and a screwdriver into the box. Alex then reaches into his inner pocket and sences something round with his fingers. It was a grenade. Alex stops and looks blankly into nothing, thinking about if he should hand it over.**

 **"Is that all mister Alex ?"-** Shaikh asks

 **Alex pulls his hand out of his pocket, but instead of the grenade he pulled out a lighter.**

 **"What about this ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Oh, how prestigeous of you. It's alright, keep it."-** Shaikh says

 **Alex returns the lighter into his pocket, next to the grenade. Shaikh leads Alex into the building, trough a short corridoor and into a room with a large table, big enough for 12 people. Few brownish men sat at the table and looked at Alex. He returned the look.**

 **"This is where we have our meetings."-** Shaikh says while pulling a chair for Alex to sit on

 **"Cosy."-** Alex says as he sits on the chair

 **"Well, we try to make it so."-** Shaikh says as he sits opposite of Alex

 **"Can I offer you something to drink or eat ?"-** a man that suddenly appeared next to Alex asks

 **Alex flinches.**

 **"Oh, yeah sure. How 'bout a beer ?"-** Alex asks

 **The man looks at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. Alex gazes up upon him, then looks at Shaikh, who also has his brow raised. Alex realizes his mistake.**

 **"Ah, right, Islam and all. Sorry."-** Alex says

 **The men leave, leaving Alex and Shaikh alone.**

 **"So, a little backstory is due. After the 9/11 my muslim brothers started being looked down as savages, terrorists, criminals and such. Well, let's just say that some of us went with the flow and became what they were calling us. And this is where I came in. Individuals aren't as effective as an organized group, so I gathered people around me and we started working."-** Shaikh says

 **"So you're the boss ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Well... here I am. I still listen to orders from the people above me."-** Shaikh says

 **"Above you ?"-** Alex asks

 **"That's right."-** Shaikh says

 **"So what, you have arab mafia back home as well ? Saudi Arabia I presume."-** Alex says  
 **"Well not acctualy a mafia, more like the Salman bin Abdulaziz."-** Shaikh says

 **Alex looks at Shaikh with confusion.**

 **"The king ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Sure is ."-** Shaikh says

 **"Of Saudi Arabia ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Yes, indeed he is."-** Shaikh says

 **"Wow."-** Alex says exhaling

 **"As I was saying, I started rounding up my brothers, making them well rounded and organized. There is precisely 412 of us, with approximately 150 of teenagers that will be the age of 16, in other words old enough to join us. We hold over 50 small businesses, food stamps, ect. all over New York in wich we launder our profit."-** Shaikh says

 **"That's what I'm curious about. How do you make your profit exactly ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Ah, good question, follow me."-** Shaikh says then gets up

 **Alex gets up and follows Shaikh. They go into the floor below. Shaikh continues explaning while walking trough the narrow corridor.**

 **"Like all mobs we sell drugs."-** Shaikh says

 **"I know few muslims that sell drugs. Pot and bad quality meth, no way that funds this whole operation."-** Alex says while they stop in front of a large metal door

Shaikh looks at Alex suprised **"Wow, you have a good eye."**

 **"Thank you."-** Alex says

 **"Yes well, we have something right behind this door. The profit is huge."-** Shaikh says

 **Shaikh opens the door. Alex is faced with a long metal dungeon. On each side there were cages with up to five people in them. Most were female and none were older than 25. There were few young boys as well. Alex's mouth drop in an aw. Shaikh turns to him with a smile.**

 **"So what do you say ?"-** Shaikh asks

 **"You sell... people ?"-** Alex mumbles shocked

 **"Well, women actually. We usually take organs from males and then sell them on the black market."-** Shaikh says

 **Alex steps forward still in an aw, with a look of disgust.**

 **"Where do you get all these people ? Do you steal them ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Ah, that's the whole beauty of it. We're completly self reliant."-** Shaikh says while passing Alex

 **Shaikh gestures Alex to follow him. At the end of the dungeon is another door they were walking towards. Shaikh opens it to reveal a more dark, shorter and dank dungeon. Unlike the previous metal chamber, this one was made out of cobble and it looked like it was a medival dungeon. Alex gazes into one of the cages and sees a woman chained to a wall. His eyes grow with terror as he sees her large belly. Moving his wretched filled gaze to his left, he sees another woman, also chained to the wall, with the same large baby. Instead of expected moans, Alex was terrified to find that the dungeon was filled with eerie silence.**

 **"Y..you grow your own babies ?"-** Alex asks with a shakey voice

 **"Indeed we do. We started doing this 20 years back and right now every year another generation of children reaches adulthood. In other words we can sell them and recieve a new batch every year. It's wonderful really."-** Shaikh says

 **"H-how many women do you have ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Well It's hard to keep tabs, but this is one of 15 locations where we "grow", each containing about 10 women, more or less, so you do the math."-** Shaikh says

 **"F..Fu.."-** Alex mumbles

 **"Well, now that you now I hope our organizations can work together. I know it's alot to take in so we can talk about our partnership later. Right now I would aks you to leave. No hard feelings, we just have a meeting in five minutes upstairs and we tend to keep it private."-** Shaikh says

 **"Meeting.."-** Alex mumbles

 **Alex remembers. The enslaved and pregnant women initiated the flood of memories of Anja. The feelings of anger, confusion, disbelief and sadness mixed into a coctail of emotion that rendered Alex imovable.**

 **"Yes, a meeting. With all of my most trusted men and co-workers."-** Shaikh says

 **"So... you'll all be there ? The whole leadership ?"-** Alex asks

 **"Yes, we will."-** Shaikh says

 **Alex looks blankly into nothing. He then puts a hand in his inner pocket and touches the grenade with his fingers. A small smile forms across his face.**


End file.
